


Operation: Lost & Found

by Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)



Series: Operations [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Drago the Ferret, Established Relationship, Lucky the Dog - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, enjoy the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi%20Silverwolf
Summary: The pets are missing!





	Operation: Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal sensitivities before and during reading.  
> Author’s Note(s): I don’t know what this is about, but I hope that Jetainia likes it!

-= LP =-  
Operation: Lost & Found  
-= LP =-

 

“Drago’s missing,” Natasha announced with only a slight tremor in her hands to betray her worry.

 

Clint absolutely did not shriek like a five-year-old girl and fall off of his perch on the top of the vee-shaped bookcase that filled the corner with the clearest sightlines in the living room. He just didn’t and there was no evidence to prove that he did. Natasha just stared at him unimpressed, which meant that he probably said all of that aloud, despite not hearing a damn thing. She touched her own ear, reminding his dumbass brain that he didn’t have his aids in.

 

“Probably cuddling Lucky on my bed,” Clint answered. It was the best bet. Despite all three of them having their own beds, because sometimes they all needed the comfort of their own space in order to sleep, it was the bed dubbed Clint’s that they ended up sleeping in the most. As such, Clint’s bed was the one that Lucky ended up sleeping on the most as well. Since Drago had the same escapist tendency as his mistress, he often got out of his habit (they collectively refused to call it a cage) and ended up with Lucky in the bed. Which Natasha knew and would have checked before deciding he was missing.

 

Natasha’s impassive expression looked vaguely threatening for the unintentional insult. Clint swallowed even as he tried to remember if he still had any of that chocolate that Natasha refused to admit that she loved because it was so cliché. Phil definitely had a stash, but it was just as definitely hidden well enough that Clint had no hope of finding it. Natasha’s eyes narrowed and her movements were sharp as she signed her next words.

 

“Lucky’s gone, too. Both are missing.”

 

“Shit,” he said aloud. Natasha gave a jerky nod before offering her hand to help him stand from his sprawl.

 

Once on his feet, they separated to do another thorough search of the townhouse. All they were able to determine was that Drago’s harness and both leashes were missing as well as the pets. It made no sense, because Phil was off on a trip to supervise Project Iceman and he was the only person who might be both interested and capable of taking the pets, but at least it indicated that the animals weren’t running loose around the city.

 

Before the panic could really set in, the front door opened to let in an enthusiastic Lucky pulling Phil behind him. The agent had obviously been home, because he was dressed in jeans and his old college sweatshirt instead of his customary suit. Judging by the packages he was juggling in his arms as Drago lay around his neck like a living scarf, Phil had taken the animals to the pet bakery he had mentioned before leaving for the mission.

 

“Oh, good,” Phil greeted as he spotted them. He said something else as he passed but Clint didn’t catch it, even with his aids now in place. Without missing a beat, Natasha started translating for him. “I got home early, and Lucky needed a walk anyway, so we swung through to pick up some special treats. Natasha was right: Drago loved the banana-blueberry cookies while Lucky went for the peanut butter ones. I hope I didn’t worry you too much, but you looked comfortable.”

 

Clint grabbed Phil as soon as he turned around, tugging him in for a kiss.

 

“Never too comfortable to greet you properly,” he said against Phil’s lips. “Will the cookies keep?”

 

Clint didn’t need to hear a thing to understand the amusement Natasha was feeling as she nudged him out of the way to plant her own kiss on their agent.

 

After that, there was less of a need for words at all.

 

Lucky and Drago wisely made themselves scarce.

 

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Competition Block:  
> Stacked with: Winter Bingo; MC4A  
> Space Address (Prompt): 4E (Cookies)  
> Representation: Phil/Natasha/Clint; Secret Agents; Weird but Functional   
> Bonus Challenge(s): Gingersnap; Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Ladylike; Nontraditional; Found Family; Wabi Sabi; Middle Name; Unwanted Advice; Unicorn; Three’s Company; Fruit Fly; Lost Llama; Machismo; Lovely Coconuts; Under the Bridge)   
> Word Count: 639


End file.
